


Hold Me Here (In Our Home)

by thinbottomedcauldron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not really comfort but reassurement, it's real sweet guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinbottomedcauldron/pseuds/thinbottomedcauldron
Summary: Oliver gets home from work and has a sweet conversation with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	Hold Me Here (In Our Home)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been extremely on my HP bullshit for more than a month, and I've finally churned out an HP fic of my own, after not writing any since I was a young teen. Thank you to Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them for inspiring me to actually type something up and post it.

Oliver came home from practice to a delicious steam wafting from the enchanted crockpot on the counter and lazy instrumentals crackling through the wireless.

He followed the latter into the bathroom and found a room full of warmth and a bath full of Percy. 

“Hey Babe” 

He leaned down to get a kiss, smirking at the way that Percy was still wearing his glasses, charmed to not fog up in the steam. 

“Hard day at the office? How are you home before me?”

Percy sighed, threading his fingers into the short hairs behind Oliver’s ear, and tugging gently until Oliver sank down to a squat, leaning against the tub.

“I’ve been forced to use some of my vacation days. Shacklebolt says I’m making him look bad, but I suspect he’s still relying on my connections to my family to steer me straight. I believe he thinks I’ll have a more reliable moral compass if I spend time at home.”

“So that’s why you’re here sulking in the bathtub all alone?”

“I am relaxing” Percy corrected “And I don’t have to be alone now that you’re here”

Oliver studied Percy’s carefully controlled expression, noting the smirk in his eyes that threatened to break out across his whole face. 

“Terrible” he sighed, stripping off his jumper and shirt in one go “You’re incorrigible Weasley. I don’t know how anyone at the ministry thinks you’re a serious bureaucrat. You’re manipulating me with guilt, and those blue eyes and all that skin. Where is your dignity?”

His pants were gone now too. 

“If I needed dignity around you I would use it” Percy laughed, tugging Oliver into the bath as he struggled with his socks.

They ended up in a laughing pile of limbs, barely wedged into their tub. The water was an even, lasting warm that spoke more to Percy’s charms prowess than the quality of any of the amenities in their tiny Muggle flat. 

Oliver removed his last, now soaked sock and wrung the water out of it before draping it over the side of the tub. They were still laughing a little as Oliver pulled Percy in for another kiss, trapping Percy’s knees between the pair of them. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

“And I trust you. And Shacklebolt does too. It’s not just your family that keeps you good you know. You do the same for them, and for me, and for every single person you work with.” 

“Oliver…” 

“I mean it.” 

Percy was blushing, and he buried his face in the crook of Oliver’s neck. 

“I don’t deserve you” he muttered, and Oliver tugged at his hair affectionately. 

“Bullshit.”

Percy looked up at him “You work so hard to be a good role model for queer kids, you left your dream job to fight against Voldemort, you mentored half my younger siblings and you were never too stupid or stubborn to stand up for what’s right. You’re the sweetest, most attentive boyfriend in the world, and I’m a total workaholic who never gives you the time you deserve.”

Oliver cupped Percy’s face in his hands “You’re the smartest, hardest working bloke I know. You’ve devoted your whole life to public service. You saved so many lives during the war by helping people run away, losing paperwork, writing loopholes into those laws, and Merlin knows what else you did. And even now, when someone comes to you with a problem, you work hard to help them fix it. And I’m just as crazy about Puddlemere United as you are about working for the ministry but I’m lucky enough to get an off season, and why shouldn’t I devote those months to you?” 

Percy shivered, in spite of the warmth of the room and the water and tried to back away a little, but Oliver wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled him closer. 

Oliver grinned at him “I’m going to keep saying it until you believe it. You’re the best person I know, and I love you so much.”

“Ollie…”

“Your family adore you too. Did you know that I got three separate shovel talks, from George and Ginny and Bill when we told your family about us dating? Of course, I gave it right back to them, told them that if they ever let you separate from the family again, if they didn’t go after you with open arms, then they didn’t deserve you and same threat goes for them.” 

“You didn’t.” Percy goggled at him from behind water flecked glasses “Ollie, they all love you. Why would they threaten you? And why would you threaten them?

“Because you’re worth it.”

He could see that Percy was about to protest, so he leaned forward and met his words with a kiss. 

“I know you don’t believe me yet, but someday you will. And that, will be the happiest day of my life.”

“When I re-inflate my ego?” Percy joked weakly

Oliver nipped at his ear and pressed a kiss to his jawbone “No, you prat. When you can see yourself the way I see you.” 

“Well now, Mr. Wood, let’s put the quaffle through the other hoop-

“No. Nope. That’s not a real thing sweetheart.” 

“Do you believe all of the nice things I said about you?” 

Oliver laughed “I will concede to most of them. My only objection is that half the clubs in Britain had already closed before I left Puddlemere United, and really, stomping out the death eaters was the best way to get them back.”

“So, you selfishly put your life on the line to fight against evil?”

“That’s me” Oliver agreed, soaking in Percy’s soft chuckle as he leaned forward and settled back against Oliver’s chest.

Soon the wireless would go to a commercial break. Soon the timer next to the crockpot would go off. Soon the warming charm on the bath water would start to wear off, and even if none of those things happened, humans were not meant to sit in the bathtub all day; They would get pruny fingers and toes, and their behinds would go numb, their backs would get sore from how they were sitting slumped forward against each other. 

But at that moment, Oliver knew that neither of them could think of a single place they would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> You know that tumblr post about how fanfiction is where we explore all of our desires? This is where I say "What if I had a hot partner who TEASED ME GENTLY WHEN I WAS GRUMPY and TOLD ME I WAS A GOOD PERSON and we HELD EACH OTHER and also we were going to have STEW in 40 minutes or so?"
> 
> Please go listen to Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them, working through their backlog is my newest hobby.


End file.
